


Untitled drabble #1

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Burt Hummel knew that kind of situation was bound to happen the moment his son came out.But knowing something, and seeing it with your two own eyes? It's totally different.





	Untitled drabble #1

Burt Hummel knew that kind of situation was bound to happen the moment his son came out.   
****  
He knew that one day his little boy would bring his boyfriend home.  
  
That one day they'd decide to live together. Maybe even get married someday down the road.   
  
But knowing something, and seeing it with your two own eyes? It's totally different.   
  
When Kurt came back home for spring break, Burt was really happy. And a bit anxious, because he didn't come alone. For the first time, Kurt was so serious about someone, that he brought him home to introduce the guy to his father.   
  
Turned out this guy, this Blaine, was a really nice kid. Psychology student on his last year at NYU, planning on continuing his courses to get PhD and become professor himself. He loved all kinds of sporta, cars and 70s rock music, but also was into fashion and Broadway.   
  
Perfect mix between Burt and his son.   
  
A year older that Kurt, he treated him like a real gentleman, and looking at him with the honest-to-God hearts in his eyes. He made Kurt happy, Burt saw that clearly, and that made him happy as well.   
  
That day, Burt came back home a bit later than usual. The house was quiet, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. Carol was already at the hospital, working afternoon shift, and the boys promised to clear up the backyard.   
  
Taking his favourite beer from the fridge, Burt looked out the window to see how Kurt and Blaine were doing. But there was no sight of them. The lawn was mowed, flowerbeds ready and the bushes trimmed, just like promised.   
  
Suspicious, Burt went upstairs, to Kurt's room. Knocking lightly, he realised the door wasn't fully closed.   
  
Bracing himself, he pushed the door open.   
  
Kurt and Blaine were in bed, completely naked with just a sheet covering their hips, fast asleep. The whole room smelt like sex.   
  
Before Burt had time to wake them up with his yells about "funny businesses under his roof", Kurt shifted from where he was lying on Blaine's chest.   
  
The smile on his son's face made Burt's heart skip a beat.   
  
Pure happiness - there were no other words to describe Kurt's expression.   
  
Shaking his head and smiling, Burt closed the door with a soft click. How could he be upset with Kurt, when his son, probably for the first time in a very long time, was happy?   
  
And if it was in the arms of other man? Well, it was time for Burt to accept that Kurt wasn't his little boy anymore. 


End file.
